Talk:Regicide
Disambig/Redirect? Considering the obvious similarities between the words (just one letter difference), might it be a good idea to have a redirect or disambiguation note to kinslaying? TheUnknown285 (talk) 04:33, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :I moved it to "Regicide" as this is what AWOIAF does.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 06:03, August 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Sounds good. TheUnknown285 (talk) 06:08, August 9, 2013 (UTC) House Manwoody Would it be allright to integrate "House Manwoody" in the list of Kingslayers? It's an old noble house of Dorne, and was founded by someone who slayed a king from the reach! --Exodianecross (talk) 00:36, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :The story of why their heraldry is like that hasn't been prominently mentioned in the TV series yet, so no. It's possible that the Season 4 Blu ray featurettes on "Dorne" might have some info on House Manwoody, we'll see then...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:56, July 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I understand. Another point, is it regicide to kill a king who is the opponent of the own one? I think, that wouldn't be a crime, that would be war, and luck for the one who had the chance to slay an enemy-king! From this view, Aegon I. isn't a kingslayer, he's just a conquerer who killed his enemies! --Exodianecross (talk) 01:55, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ...I don't think it's a "crime" to kill someone else's king, but if you kill your own king. And the Seven Kingdoms have been united for so long that they're not engaged in foreign wars. You can have internal civil wars, but in those cases the rebels aren't considered the "real" anointed king - i.e. Daemon Blackfyre or Rhaenyra Targaryen. Aerys II was the first time a formally anointed and crowned king got overthrown...though even the Starks call him "Kingslayer" (I guess a big part of it wasn't just that her served Aerys - so did Tywin - but that he was the personal bodyguard directly sworn to protect Aerys.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:28, August 3, 2014 (UTC) :I saw that Aegon I. was removed from the list on kingslayers, I think that this was the right decision. From that point of view House Manwoody has no place in the list too! --Exodianecross (talk) 11:09, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Brienne Why Brienne isn't on the list? Is it because we don't know for sure if she killed Stannis, even though it's kind of confirmed? --Gladiatus (talk) 10:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) No. As per the GoT wiki, he's officially dead. I assume nobody updated it yet. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 11:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Any idea why this page is locked BTW? --Gladiatus (talk) 11:23, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Probably to avoid people posting book spoilers...? I don't know. Some pages are blocked for no reason whatsoever. —ArticXiongmao (talk) 12:17, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Is it correct to put Brienne on the list in the first place? She never swore an oath of fealty to Stannis, but to Catelyn (thus, indirectly, to the King in the North). In the books, after she leaves King's Landing, she carries a letter signed by King Tommen stating she is on a royal mission; IIRC this isn't specified in the TV series, nevertheless she is not considered to be an enemy of the Iron Throne anymore, while Stannis is. By executing Stannis, she technically killed an enemy of the crown, not her own king, thus she shouldn't be treated (and indeed never is) as a kingslayer. TheSniperTroll (talk) 08:27, June 28, 2016 (UTC) :Indeed we lock pages to avoid potential spoilers. We've been doing this since Season 3 when we had anons coming every day to spoil the Red Wedding.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 18:07, June 18, 2015 (UTC) : Jon Snow Should Jon Snow also be considered a kingslayer? He did shot an arrow to the heart of Mance Rayder, the King Beyond the Wall, though he did it to spare Mance from the flames. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 02:16, December 23, 2017 (UTC)